Kusano
'Kusano '''is one of the heroines of the story and is Minato's second Sekirei. The youngest sekirei. Commonly referred to as 'Kū-chan', she is also known as the "Green Girl" or "Green Lady". Her "regulations" (regulator Sahashi Takami) are still incomplete which is why when she's sad or upset, her powers are uncontrollable. This causes her to be trapped in the botanical garden after an attempted winging of her by Hayato Mikogami with #43 Yomi on his sideSekirei Manga chapter 8. She calls Minato, Onii-chan (''older brother), and is the most attached to him. She does not like fighting or quarreling and she can be seen stopping them when they startSekirei Manga chapter 22. She's influenced and sometimes copies Musubi, Tsukiumi and Kazehana's actions. She has expressed a desire to be Minato's wife when she grows upSekirei Manga chapter 30. Her name (kusa+no) literally means a "grass field". Her power can be difficult to control because of her age and because her adjustment wasn't finalized. She has a very close sibling-like relationship with #107 Shiina, despite the fact that his power is naturally opposite of hersSekirei Manga chapter 13. In the manga, when Minato initially brought her to Izumo Inn, Miya Asama drew and pointed a sword at Minato's face for she thought that Minato had kidnapped herSekirei Manga chapter 10. Miya's nickname for Kusano is "Adopted Child". Appearance Kusano is the smallest and youngest Sekirei in Minato's group. Her appearance remains throughout the entire story the same except that she wore a ribbon in her hair when she first appeared.Sekirei Manga chapter 4 She has yellow hair, wears a one piece with a ribbon on the back and often tries out a costume from Uzume's collection in order to show it to Minato. While at the beach or washing with a hose she wears a dark blue one piece swimsuit with number 108 on the front. She is also seen in a green nightgown or an orange pajama while in bed. Personality Kusano has the personality of a little kid. She cries easily and hates it when people fight. This fear of people fighting has broken up a couple fights before. She usually carries a potted plant or seeds around so that she can use her abilities anywhere she goesSekirei Manga chapter 21Sekirei Manga chapter 105. She, like all of the others, is very fond of Minato, and calls him her Onii-chan (Big Brother). She is very close with No. 107 Shiina, because his power of decay is what used to stop her plant powers from going out of control. One odd thing about Kusano is her wisdom, which is great for her age. She is the one who convinces Tsukiumi to go help Minato when he is fighting the disciplinary squad on the bridge by stating that "she is not Minato's wife, even if she wants to be, if she doesn't even support him when he truly believes in something"Sekirei Manga chapter 42. Abilities and Powers Kusano has the power to control plants, she's able to make them grow at accelerated rates and to unnaturally large proportions; she uses the plants to trap or disable her opponents without hurting them. She has also used her powers to hide herself in a large forest she created. She is often seen carrying a potted plant so that she is able to use her powers at places without plants nearby. She's also able control plants while they're still in their seed form. History Not much is known about Kusano's earlier life, except that her tuner was Takami and she lived in a laboratory. A place she wasn't very fond of. It is known, however, that Sahashi Takami took Kusano outside once to see the outside world. As they were about to turn back, Hayato Mikogami and his Sekirei Yomi attacked Kusano. Takami was injured while protecting her and still has the scar over her eye from the incident. Because Kusano felt guilty about Takami and was afraid of Mikogami, Kusano's powers went out of control and created the Botanical Garden. Shortly after, she contacted Minato who came to her rescue, with Musubi and Homura protecting them both from Yomi and Mikogami. Synopsis References Category:Sekirei Category:Izumo Inn